Pretty Gal
by Makayo
Summary: This is a series in the works which is a crossover between my imagination, a forum I frequent, and the Pretty Face manga by Yasuhiro Kanoh. A high school student life is changed after an accident wher he looses his face, and is given the face of the girl


Pretty Gal'

Chapter 1: Prelude

Makayo Tsukino was a somewhat average high school student at Phobos Academy. Makayo was an over-weight individual who was a bit anti-social. After a dear old friend rejected him, Makayo couldn't trust many people. Recently, he had been experiencing feeling's that he couldn't control. He began to feel remorse for things he'd said to people, even if they didn't care.

One moment seriously changed his life though. The school had sent the 10th grade civics students on a trip to a call center to teach students about them. The day had been particularly boring, so Makayo had fallen asleep in his lone seat on the bus. The bus was on an icy road, and the driver was going rather fast. Something was bound to happen. The main road into town had been closed down because of an accident, thus they were on a scenic road near a cliff. He should have seen it coming, but of course, Makayo was asleep in the back of the bus.

The bus skidded, flew through the guardrail, and soared over the cliff. The bus struck a rock, and then another. When it reached the bottom of the cliff, the back end of the bus was almost completely inaccessible. Most of the students got out, but a few didn't survive the fall, while others, were stuck in the back. Makayo was one of those who were unfortunate to get stuck in the back… Especially when the fire broke out… Though the students and the teachers tried their best to get students out, but they only managed to drag out a barely living charred body, with no form of identification, only a picture in the wallet, which was badly burned as well.

Light began to flow into his waking eyes. Was he on the bus? Was he at home in bed? No… This place wasn't his room. His entire body felt sore. _The bus must've been in an accident_, Makayo thought. He looked around the room. This was definitely a hospital room. That much he could tell. He looked around for a bathroom. There was none in his room.

He stepped out into the hall. _There, a washroom_, he thought. He walked into the washroom and headed right to the stall, did his business, and was just exiting the stall when a man began to speak with him.

"Excuse me miss, you're in the wrong washroom." The man began.

"What are you talking about?" Makayo asked in a tired voice.

"This is the men's washroom miss, the woman washroom is across the hall." The man continued.

"I'm a guy, sir!" Makayo said in a louder, higher tone.

"Not with that kawaii face and that feminine voice." The man chuckled.

"Wha-" Makayo started, until he looked into the mirror. That face, it seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. This couldn't be…

Makayo let out a shriek! He curled up into a fetal position on the floor, mumbling, "This can't be," over and over. The man looked worried, then realized that it must be one of the coma patients. He figured that a person who was in a coma probably wouldn't recognize himself or herself after awakening. He instinctively ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I think one of your comatose girls has awoken…" The man exclaimed to the nurse.

"Why do you think that? Did their head move?" She chuckled.

"Not really, she's on the floor of the men's bathroom freaking out." The man said with a serious look.

The expression on the nurses face quickly changed… She rushed with the man to confirm the man's story. She was shocked at what she saw. Dr. Icchan's patient was up! The nurse grabbed the Makayo and took him to his room.

"What is going on here!" Makayo shouted. He was so confused and tired.

"Can you wait 'til the doctor arrives? He'll be here shortly." The nurse tried to calm Makayo down. "Its ok to feel this way… You just woke from a year and a half long coma."

Dr. Icchan entered the room. "Ah, finally awake."

"Who the hell are you?" Makayo began to shout again.

"I'm your attending physician, Dr. Icchan, you're at my private practice, Erebus hospital." He began. "That was a pretty awful accident you were in, it was." He realized Makayo was staring at him in disbelief. "It's a miracle you were saved at all. You've been in a comatose state for a year and a half now."

Makayo finally began to settle down, and listen to Icchan. "Your injuries were minor, but your entire body was horribly burned. Ah but don't worry, I've returned you completely to normal. Nurse, hand over the mirror." The nurse handed Makayo the mirror. He stared in disbelief; his face was not what stared back at him. Instead, it was the face of a girl Makayo really liked...

"So, what do you think? Flawless, no?" Icchan seemed to be proud. _What the hell is this… This face…Is the face of Nishino Misaki_, was all that Makayo could think. Looking at the mirror, Makayo could barely tell the difference. Only the hair was different. Misaki had black hair, while the hair of Makayo was blond. That, and there was a certain something between Makayo's legs, and a certain something lacking on Makayo's chest.

"What the hell is this! This isn't my face! What did you do!" Makayo began to yell.

"'What' you ask? The burns on your body were hideous. Your face was probably burned the most. The look it had before the fire was completely destroyed." Still, Dr. Icchan sounded somehow proud. "Your only form of ID was burned. But you had this picture in your wallet, of what you used to look like." He reached into a folder he was carrying and held out a photo of a pretty girl.

_That's my photo of Misaki-chan!_ Makayo thought. Makayo was starting to get a bad feeling about something. If this strange doctor thought that was Makayo's original look, then who knows what kind of doctor this really is.

"From that photo, I managed to completely reconstruct your face." He turned to the window, and began looking at his reflection. "Yes. Nowhere else in the world would you find a better plastic surgeon." He began to smile. "I am a genius above all."

Makayo snapped. "Stop admiring your reflection in the window you jackass!" Makayo was furious. "What is a guy supposed to do with the face of a girl? Didn't you notice what's hanging between my legs?" Makayo sighed. "You must be an idiot."

"Um… Hah… There are some guys with girlish faces you know." Icchan said, hoping Makayo wouldn't get violent. "But, over the past year and a half, you've only grown cuter, and your hair has grown longer." He said rubbing his chin. "And I began to believe that 'male' just isn't compatible with the new you." An evil look began to spread across 'Makayo's face' "We might as well cut off that troublesome equipment. I was actually just about to begin the surgery."

That was it. Makayo picked up the table beside his bed and threw it at Icchan. "You sick son of a bitch! What kind of doctor…" Makayo walked over to Icchan, who was twitching on the floor, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You change me back right now, before I malpractice your ass!"

"You say that as if I know who you are. Forget you not that your ID was destroyed." Icchan reached for the folder on the ground, and pulled out another photo. "This is how you looked after the accident. You'd really like to look like that again?"

Makayo roared in anger. Then, in a calmer voice, he said "I'm Tsukino, Makayo, of Phobos Academy." Makayo began to tremble.

"Makayo… That's rather odd…" The doctor began. "If you're Makayo, then that means you should be dead from the bus fall." Makayo began to tremble more as Dr. Icchan continued. "In the accident, five people were injured, while one person was 'dead on arrival'." Icchan took a moment to breathe. "Like you, the deceased was charred beyond recognition, with no useable ID. The family that came in to identify the deceased was sure that it was you."

"This can't be… Aren't you guys supposed to take dental records to identify the deceased?" Makayo began to become angry again.

"Ah, this must all be a mistake then." Icchan looked worried. "Sure was…" There seemed to be a lot of emphasis on the word 'sure'.

_That moron thought I was someone else!_ Makayo began to quickly head for the door. "If I don't quickly return home…" Makayo had a terrified look on his face. "They'll continue to believe this crap." Makayo was almost at the door when he stopped to say "I'm coming right back with my picture! Then you are definitely restoring my face!"

"Maybe some clothes would be a good idea." Dr. Icchan quickly said. "Wouldn't want to run around the city in a paper gown." He said as he opened a wardrobe that Makayo hadn't noticed before. He was staring at Makayo with a very serious look on his face. Makayo nearly did a double take when he pulled out clothes for Makayo.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to wear that." Makayo said when Icchan handed him a skirt, sweater, socks, and some shoes. "Especially not that." Makayo nearly hit Icchan with a chair when he handed Makayo some panties.

"Come on, at least that way, you wouldn't look as conspicuous." A smile spread across his face. "To be honest, I tried lots of outfits out on you while you were in a coma." He pulled out a flowery dress. "You really look good in dresses.

"You god damned pervert!" Makayo picked up the chair he was about to use earlier, and smacked Dr. Icchan over the head with it. "I ought to murder you, but you are probably more useful to me alive." The doctor never heard though, as he was unconscious on the floor.

Makayo let out a sigh as he put on the clothing, with some feelings of disgust. After he finished dressing, he casually walked out of the hospital. He paused for a moment to look around, and to gain his bearings as best he could. He quickly had a good idea of where to run to. He seemed to be able to run faster, probably because the coma caused him to loose weight. _To be like that for a year and a half would have to burn a lot of fat_ Makayo thought. He sure seemed skinnier, that was for sure. He might just pass as a girl if forced to.

When Makayo arrived in his neighborhood, he was confused for a bit. He saw all the 2 story houses, side by side, all in good condition, and the concrete walls around the properties, but nothing but an empty lot where his house should be. _My house should be where that empty lot is_, he thought. It took a while for it to sink in. He sat there, with a very upset look on his face.

"Excuse me, miss, are you ok?" A woman asked as she passed by shocked Makayo.

Makayo didn't answer. All he could do was stare at the empty lot where his house was. The woman took the hint that the 'girl' in front of her was very confused.

"They moved away shortly after their son passed away. It was quite hard on them. They said that it would be impossible to live with all the memories. So they moved."

"Where!" Makayo shouted in a swing of mood.

"I don't know!" The woman was frightened and could tell that the 'girl' was not stable at the moment. She left.

_They moved_¸ Makayo began to cry. _I can't believe it_. Makayo began to walk back to the hospital. _What have I become? My body is the same, and my family thinks I'm dead._ Makayo became worried. _I don't have any place to go to. Who am I then?_ He thought.

The closer he got to the hospital, the more his thoughts began to expand. _So far, I have been unable to get a picture of myself, so I can't have my face restored._ He sighed. _Nor can I talk to anyone with Misaki-chan's face._ Then it hit him. _If I have Misaki-chan's face, then should I be walking around like this? What if I were to run into the real Misaki-chan?_ That thought was soon answered. Makayo had walked right into Misaki Nishino, two blocks away from Icchan's clinic.

She was a pretty girl. Looked to be 16 or 17. Her sapphire eyes were precious. She was about 5 foot 3, and had a light complexion. Her chest was somewhat developed, and the same with her hips. She was wearing a pink sweater, and a black skirt. The exact same thing Makayo was wearing.

The two of them realized what happened and their eyes locked in confusion. Makayo didn't know what to do. So Makayo panicked. _Its… It's the real Misaki-chan!_

Makayo ran, stuttering incomprehensibly. He didn't realize that Misaki was following him though. He slowed down for a second and turned around. Only to be hug-tackled by Misaki.

"Sister!" Misaki cried. Makayo looked at her face and saw a look of sheer happiness and sadness at the same time in her eyes. Makayo didn't know what to do. Misaki tightened her hug, and instinctively, Makayo hugged back. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to cause any harm.

After being dragged through the street by Misaki, who was extremely excited, they ended up at a house. _This must be Misaki's house._ Makayo thought. She quickly dragged him into the door.

"Mom! Dad! Mai has come home!" She practically shouted to the entire city.

When Misaki's parents entered the room, Makayo was shocked… Mrs. Nishino flew down the stairs, while Mr. Nishino flew over the couch after coming from what appeared from the kitchen. Other than that little display, Misaki's parents were exactly the same as his own.

"Its true! Mai is home!" Mrs. Nishino was in tears. Both Mr. and Mrs. Nishino had their arms wrapped around Makayo.

"Ah. Kami! She somehow came home! Mai came home!" Mr. Nishino exclaimed, also in tears. _Now that was just weird. 'She somehow came home'? _Makayo thought. _Did they think that Mai was dead?_

"When I ran into her in town, I thought my heart stopped beating!" Misaki cried! _OK, this is just weird. What is going on?_

"Ever since you ran away in the middle of your third year in high school, we were so worried. We thought that you might have been raped and murdered." Mr. Nishino explained.

"Ran away?" Makayo asked.

"Of course! You are Mai, right?"

"Er…" _Crap, I better think of something real fast_. Makayo held up his hands in a defensive position. "The thing is, I sort of don't remember…"

Mr. Nishino hugged Makayo again, so hard he knocked the wind of him. "You lost your memory? And you couldn't get home like this?" He began to cry.

"Oh why god!" Mrs. Nishino cried, as she sat down in a chair.

"If only we had understood your feelings… Then... This might not have been forced unto you." Mr. Nishino sighed, while comforting Mrs. Nishino, who was now crying uncontrollably.

Misaki came closer, and held up a book. "Here's our photo album. Look!" She opened it to a page that showed a photo of Misaki, and an exact duplicate, Mai. _There are to Misaki-chan's?_ Makayo thought as he looked at the picture. Misaki and Mai were standing besides each other, in school uniforms. They both seemed really happy. _This means…_

"So… Er… Then maybe… Something like twins?" That sentence really caught Misaki's attention.

"Yes! Exactly! Do you remember Onee-chan?" She grabbed Makayo's hand. Makayo's face slightly contorted with pain. _Are you ever strong!_ Makayo thought.

Makayo told her that he couldn't remember. Misaki took her to Mai's room, thinking maybe that would help 'Mai' remember.

Makayo sat there alone, and figured it was ok to speak to himself out loud. "Is this actually ok?" He sat down on the bed. "Being here means that I become Nishino Mai. Misaki-chan's twin sister." _If this is true, then ill be living with Misaki-chan every day. In her house!_ He thought. _It can't be that easy. I'm bound to be found out eventually!_ He sighed. He stood up and walked over to the mirror. _No matter how you look at it, I look like Misaki-chan. Because of the year and a half, I've slept; my limbs have really slimmed down. Though I have no chest; from all sides, I look like a girl._ He turned away from the mirror, and faced the window. _I don't think I'll be caught too easily then._ He thought he heard footsteps, but dismissed it. _I should probably let them have their way and call me Mai. As long as I'm living here with Misaki-chan, its all…_

"Sister!" Misaki called through the door, scaring the hell out of Makayo. _A big fat lie!_ He finished his thought. He turned to face the door. He saw Misaki in her pajamas holding a pillow. "Er… Mai… Can we… Perhaps… Sleep together tonight?" She said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"What?" Makayo was shocked. "Now wait a minute, that's a really bad idea." He laughed nervously.

She had such an innocent look on her face. "Why?" _First day we've even spoken… And she wants to sleep with me!_ Makayo thought. "Honestly… I think that if I go to sleep, that you'll run away again… I'm kind of afraid." Her eyes glimmered like 2 sapphires.

Makayo understood now. Misaki was afraid that her sister might run away in the middle of the night. He took her hand. "Its ok, sis, I have no intention of running away. It'll be ok. Just go to sleep."

After Misaki left, Makayo sat down on the floor. _Argh… I think I'm getting too worked up. But what do I do? I have no clue._ He did the only thing he could do. He had to talk to someone, meaning Dr. Icchan.

Dr. Icchan was laughing. "They have a name for a guy like you. 'Gutless'!"

"You bastard! You're the one who put me in this position." Makayo had Icchan by the throat. Even though he didn't have much muscle, he still had good hand-strength.

"Don't be like this! I'm the guy who saved your life." Icchan wheezed. Makayo let him go. "If its too difficult, or it makes you feel better, you can stay here for a while. I don't mind." Makayo contemplated the thought. All he could imagine was Icchan trying to perform GRS while he slept. Or, trying to give Makayo breast implants.

"Um… I think I'll pass." He paused for a second. "I think I should head back before they realize I'm gone."

"Ok. But at least keep my offer in mind." Icchan said with a grin.

"How are you? Have you settled in?" Misaki's parents asked. "It's a terrible thing that you've lost your memory, but could you try to be nice to Misaki?" They sighed. "She's had it awfully rough these last three years." Makayo understood what they were talking about. He was also intrigued. "You two were so close. You liked the same music, the same food… You did everything together…" They trailed off for a moment. "Though when it comes to being close, we never loose to anybody." Mr. and Mrs. Nishino began rubbing their shoulders and laughing. _What's with these two?_ Makayo thought. "When it came to high school though… We were sure you would want to go to the same school as Misaki. However, you didn't want to go to high school. You said you'd prefer to take acting classes all day. We didn't realize how determined you were, and greatly opposed it. We were arguing again that day… 'Why can Misaki go to the school she wants to but I can't?' You had said. 'Its because she's prettier, isn't it?' The next morning, we had discovered you'd ran away." They took a deep breath. "Misaki was sure it was somehow her fault. Because of her, you couldn't do what you really wanted to."

Makayo looked at them, and could tell how much both Mai and Misaki meant to them. "She's such a gentle girl. These past three years she'd been praying for your safe return."

_Ah… So last night… If I return to my former self… 'Mai Nishino' will disappear again… Misaki-chan…how much anguish will that bring you? _

"Of course! If that's the case, you can continue being her sister, right?" Dr. Icchan said holding Makayo's shoulders.

"I… I guess so…" Makayo sighed.

"So in that case, being a guy is completely out of the question." He adjusted his glasses. "Therefore, I must cut off that useless thing between your legs."

Makayo picked up a desk and hit Icchan with it. "I SAID NO WAY IN HELL YOU PERVERT!"

"Ok ok ok…" He replied as best he could. His head was stuck in the wall of his office.

"Please stop suggesting that or I am going to run out of things to hit you with, and have to start simply kicking you across town like a soccer ball." Makayo said as he left.

Walking down the street, he was in his own little world. _I'm going to have to live as Nishino Mai for a while._ He thought. _I can't go back without my picture, so I'll just hang in there._ "Oh…" He said out loud. _Why didn't I think of this earlier… _He was standing in front of his school. _The school is bound to have at least one picture of me._

He walked through the halls of Phobos Academy. Two girls noticed him… "Hey… Look!" and "Yeah!" Makayo was too busy wondering where to start to notice at first.

"Wow! She's the spitting image!" One of the girls said.

"Absolutely!" The other replied.

Makayo was surprised, and afraid.

"You must be Misaki-chan's sister!" A group of girls came up to Makayo. "We've heard so much about you!"

"Hey! They're exactly the same!" One exclaimed.

"Er… Wait a sec…" Makayo knew he was in deep over his head. He was ambushed with question after question. He somehow managed to dodge each question. From what he could tell, he really made Misaki happy.

Suddenly, Misaki arrived. "Sis! What's up?" She asked. _Aw crap…Its Misaki-chan!_

Makayo didn't know what to do… "Umm… well, I… That is to say…" He faltered. "I'm taking a little field trip." _This is bad… I can't lie for the life of me…_ "I was wondering what your school was like." He paused, thinking of something to say. "Its so beautiful that I just can't refuse a chance to be with you all the time." _Way to sound inconspicuous, retard…_

"For sure? I am so happy!" She wrapped her harms around Makayo so hard that her grip would make a Boa envious.

"Wow, identical twins!" The crowd began. "But Mai is just a bit taller." Makayo was getting nervous, and starting to blush. He'd never gotten this much attention from girls the way he was before. "If Mai transfers in, things will get a bit insane, but it will most definitely be fun!"

"I'll give you a tour since your so interested, Onee-chan." The seemed so happy.

"Er, well, that's alright… I'll be fine." Makayo was blushing intensely and holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. Makayo ran down the hall. He paused to shout "Study hard!" As he got further down the hall, he could hear Misaki call out Mai's name. The crowd just stood there behind Misaki, utterly confused and silent.

_So… That's how girls behave when they get together! It's kind of a scary thought._ He paused for a second, in a hallway. _So living as a girl means I spend every day in the middle of THAT!_ A shudder went down his back. _I'm gonna have nightmares…_He looked around… He was near the 'Games Club'. The games club was a group of students who played video games and entered in tournaments. He remembered that his team was going to a tournament for a first-person shooter called Infernos Shugotenshi shortly before the accident. He was one of the team's important players… _How will they react to me asking about me? Especially after I'd kicked their butts so many times in Halo, and died right before a tourney._

Makayo figured the worst had already happened to him. He slid open the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. The heads of all the club members turned Exorcist style. That is to say, the head rotated without the body rotating a bit as well. All Makayo saw was a bunch of shocked looks. Most of the guys in this club had no girlfriends, or had no experience with girls what so ever. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._ Makayo thought.

"Excuse me," Makayo began, trying to sound like he was lost. "Do any of you know a guy named Makayo Tsukino?" The expressions quickly went from shocked to a grim, angry look.

"What would you want with a loser like that, when you could have any one of us available bachelors?" The head guy said.

"I used to know Makayo. Is he here?" Makayo asked, trying to sound like he knew nothing.

"Sorry, that good for nothing ass is dead." The head guy said, as if he could care less.

Makayo had to fake a shocked look. He even added some fake tears to make it look better. "This can't be…" Makayo began, faking a sad voice, trying to keep the water-works going. "You do have a picture of him somewhere, don't you?"

"Why would any of us want to remember that foul sack of crap? He humiliated us so many times, with such ease!" The guy said with a laugh.

"You son of a bitch! You have no respect for the dead!" Makayo said with fake sadness and anger. He picked up the nearest club member, and threw him out the window. He then flipped the desk the aforementioned club member was sitting at, right onto 2 other people. He then threw a chair at the guy who really pissed him off. "If you cannot respect the dead, then you do not deserve to have any interaction outside your own group!" Makayo said with his fish held up, clenched, glaring at the battered group. He slid open the door, almost breaking it, and walked out.

The next stop was the office. "May I ask if there are any pictures of Makayo Tsukino in the school database?" Makayo asked the secretary.

"Sorry miss, can't say we do." The secretary replied. "He was the kind of guy who hated his picture being taken." _Damn it, she's right! Shit! What now!_ "Besides, aren't you 2nd year student Nishino? Shouldn't you be wearing a uniform?"

Makayo realized he was in a bit of a pickle. "Sorry, bye" he said as he ran out the door. He could just make out someone yell wait. _I guess I'm stuck like this. Nobody has a picture of me, so I can't have my face restored. I guess I have to live my life as Nishino Mai._ Makayo was so caught up in his train of thought, that he didn't notice Misaki walk up.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" She waved her hand in front of Makayo's face to get his attention. Makayo looked up, and their eyes met. Misaki saw tears of absolute sadness in Makayo's eyes. Makayo ran off crying.

Makayo walked into his room. And sat down on the bed, crying. _After all this, coming back here is a relief. There's not one picture left. Was I really such a lonely person? I want to do it all over._

"Mai-chan…" Makayo nearly had a heart attack. He turned to see Misaki standing in the doorway.

"M… Misaki!" Makayo's heart was beating faster than a bullet train could go. "Ah… Hey… How was your day at school?"

She laughed. "It was fun. I hoped you could join me with my friends." Her expression quickly changed. "Um…Did you know… Tsukino Makayo?"

Makayo's heart stopped. He locked his eyes on Misaki. "Who? Don't know that guy at all!" Makayo was trying to cover up.

"Don't try to hide it Mai!" Misaki said, a bit louder than usual. "I heard that you were looking for a picture of Makayo at school today!"

_No way… She's figured me out! Is it possible that she knows who I am?_ He thought. His heart was racing. _Has she figured out my secret?_

"You must have heard that he died in a wreck then." She continued.

_So I guess she really doesn't know who I am then._ His heart slowed down to a more regular beat. "Ok… I'll be honest. I kind of knew him a little." Makayo blushed. "I just wanted a photo so I could remember what he looked like."

Misaki's eyes went down. She stuck her hand in her pocket. "Perhaps you loved him?"

"Love?" Makayo exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, Onee-chan, you've been acting really strange lately." Misaki leaned against the wall.

"Eh… He was just a kind individual. I could see that he had a good heart." Makayo began breathing erratically, as he blushed more. _Why do I think I'm selling myself?_ "But love is not the word…"

Misaki pulled a photo from her pocket. She held it towards Makayo so he could see. He gawked in disbelief. _My picture!_ He felt a sense of excitement.

"I'll give this to you." Misaki sighed.

"Wh… Wh… Where did you get this?" Makayo stuttered, in shock.

"I've kept it… Always." She replied. She seemed uncomfortable. "Ever since he died, I haven't been able to forget him.

_What's this? _Makayo thought. _Just what does she mean by this?_

"But if you want it, then I'm happy to give it to you." Tears began to come to her eyes. "I… I loved Makayo-kun."

_Loved… Loved…_ Echoed through his head. _No way… Is she serious?_ Makayo stood up and started walking towards her.

"My memories will have to be enough." She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I definitely think that he liked me too. I'd notice him looking at me…"

"Then why didn't you say anything…" Makayo asked in a worried tone. "If that's true, then…"

"That…" She breathed. "I couldn't do that." Her eyes began to flow. "Because you weren't here!" She began to cry more. "I was too worried about you to express myself…"

_These past three years, she's been praying for Mai's safety. _Makayo shed a tear in respect.

"But all the things I took pains not to do were useless…" She said, trying to be strong. "My sister has returned, but now Tsukino Makayo isn't here any more." She began to cry harder. "But its all ok, because my dear sister has come home!"

"Misaki!" Makayo hugged her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." They both cried. "I'll always be by your side! I'll never disappear again!" Makayo took a deep breath. "I'll always be here for you and with you, Misaki!"

_For her sake, I can't possibly return to normal yet._ Makayo sighed. _My own problems are in no way high priority!_ Misaki left the room, and Makayo laid down. _Until the real Nishino Mai returns home, I will always be your sister._

"Heh, so she's a nice girl" Icchan asked. Makayo was sitting on the bed in the room where he had awoken from his coma.

"Of course she is! She's the girl that loved me!" Makayo sighed. "Seriously, what she said moved me to tears." Makayo stood up, and handed the doctor the photo Misaki gave him.

"So this is what you really look like?" Dr. Icchan stifled a laugh. "I don't like it at all."

"Hey, lay off!" Makayo shouted, reaching for a desk, but realised it was nailed down. "That was quick…" He muttered.

"You don't really want to change back, do you…"

"For now, I'm staying as Mai. When I find the real one, then we can change my face back." Makayo laughed.  
"Aw, and I had so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to give you big hooters. C'mon, just let me perform the Gender Reassignment Surgery." Icchan whined.

Makayo grabbed Icchan by the head. "What kind of doctor ARE you!" Makayo threw Icchan at a wall. "When the time comes, you are fixing my face." Makayo began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Icchan asked.

"I have to take transfer tests, if I wanna go to school." Makayo replied. "I'm going to redo my high school years right this time. Even though I'm going to the same school…" He laughed like a girl. "With Misaki-chan,"

_Of course, when I say do it right, I mean right as one of the girls, and not right as a guy._

On the street, Makayo met up with Misaki. "Mai! Where did you go, we're going to be late!"

"Sorry!" Makayo kept repeating.

Just outside the gates, the entire 'Games Club' was waiting outside. "Miss! Miss Mai!" They said simultaneously. "Good luck on your entrance exams." Makayo was stunned. "And after that, feel free to join the 'Games Club."

_Somehow, even as a girl… _Makayo thought. _I'm going down the same road again._

Information:

This fan-fic was based off of the manga "Pretty Face" written by Yasuhiro Kanoh. I take no ownership over the idea expressed in pretty face. I am only borrowing the idea. The plot of this fic was somewhat altered from the manga to make it suit me, and the Hunters of Liberation Forum members whose characters were represented in the fic.

Makayo Tsukino - That's me, of course.

Dr. Icchan – Is owned by Nomad Hero Gigio

Misaki Nishino – Is used to represent TheOniwabanshu, who wanted to be in the story but wouldn't choose a part to take.

For anyone who isn't aware of the meaning of some of the things in here, I give my e-mail, for you to ask questions: next chapter will be posted later on, when I get tonnes of free time. This fan-fic was started on Thursday November 17, 2005 at 7:00 P.M. (-5 GMT).

It was finished Sunday November 20, 2005 at 11:00 P.M. (-5 GMT).

Send any remarks of this fic to my aforementioned e-mail address.

Special Thanks goes to Nomad for being a real help, he's also inspired some things for the next few chapters.

Sean "Makayo" Forbes


End file.
